Serpihan Hati
by kosukefan
Summary: Tiga orang, Team 8, dua cinta, satu anjing. Seorang Kiba akan selalu setia menjaga seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, yaitu Hinata, walaupun dia tak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya, memendam perasaan lebih dari separuh hidupnya.


KibaHina One-shot.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Future Canon, Canon Universe, Friendship Team 8, Angst, Slight NaruHina, OOC. I'm not bashing any character; it's all about a plot.

.

.

Kau mendongak, senyum tertahan di wajahmu, ke atas langit yang masih sama. Adakah yang salah dengan langit itu? Atau adakah yang aneh dengan awan-awan yang menari-nari dalam cakrawala? Atau apakah kau ternyata sedang memperhatikan hatimu yang selalu dia lukai sehingga perlahan pecah menjadi butiran-butiran pasir putih bening dan tak bisa kau rekatkan kembali?

Kau bisa menyalahkan situasi, perempuan itu, masa lalu, ataupun hubunganmu. Tetapi, jangan sekali-sekali kau salahkan dirimu sendiri apalagi perasaanmu, karena semua itu akan sia-sia dan menambah daftar panjang kesengsaraan dalam hidupmu.

Lagi-lagi, kau sadari, selama ini roda waktu terus berputar, tetapi jiwamu tak pernah berpindah tempat. Kau yakini perasaanmu tak akan berubah dan lagi-lagi kau salah dalam hal ini.

Lalu, kau terus berusaha untuk merekatkan serpihan hatimu yang sudah menjadi butiran pasir bening. Sayangnya, semua itu sia-sia, kawan.

Tiga, delapan, dua, satu… Mungkinkah semuanya hilang?

.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>erpihan **H**ati

©kosukefan – brainproject

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hidup itu bukanlah dongeng dan sayangnya, kisah cinta yang _happily ever after_ hanya pernah dirasakan oleh sang pangeran dan putri."

.

.

"K-Kiba-kun!"

Perempuan itu berlari lagi kepadamu dengan semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya. Kau tersenyum kepadanya tetapi jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau berharap momen ini tidak akan terulang. Sia-sia, kawan.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

Dia datang di hadapanmu dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membingkai wajahnya yang putih halus. Kau mengetahuinya, kawan, janganlah kembali menghibur diri sendiri. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum dan berpura-pura lagi, kawan. Jangan…

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

Lalu dia tersenyum dan mukanya bersinar. Kau tahu ini, kawan. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh seperti itu, kau tidaklah naïf. Ini sudah berulang ratusan kali di pikiranmu. Sadarilah bahwa ada bagian hatimu yang retak lagi.

"K-Kiba-kun! Na-Na-Naruto-kun. Ano… Na-Na-Naruto-kun "

Namanya lagi. Bukankah kau sudah letih, kawan? Lalu, mengapa ada topeng yang terus menerus ada di wajahmu dan menutupi segala yang kau rasakan? Lepaskan topeng itu, kawan… Jangan berpura-pura lagi.

"Hua, Hinata, coba nafas sebentar…"

Tapi sekali lagi, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan. Dia mencoba untuk mengatur nafas dan menatapmu dengan bahagia. Kau berharap kali ini bukanlah kabar yang akan membuatmu bersimpuh ke tanah dan mencari serpihan-serpihan yang kembali jatuh dari hatimu.

"Naruto-kun mengajakku kencan!"

Mendengarnya, satu serpihan hilang terbawa angin dan tidak bisa kau raih lagi.

Tiga, delapan, dua, satu… Semuanya ada di mana?

.

_Kau hanya punya dua pilihan, kawan, nyatakanlah perasaanmu kepadanya atau menyerahlah._

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Gadis kecil itu menghadapmu yang sedang memamerkan gigimu yang belum rapi. Matahari sedang bersinar terik dan dia sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Kau berpikir dia sedang bermain petak umpet dengan teman-temannya. Mata lavendernya menghipnotis pandanganmu dan seketika kau menyadari satu hal.

"Aaa, kau Hyuuga Hinata, bukan?"

Dia mengangguk malu-malu sambil tersenyum tulus. Seketika, semburat merah muncul di kedua belah pipimu yang masih ranum. Kau membalasnya dengan senyuman bodohmu. Lalu, kau melihat laki-laki berambut kuning jeruk di ayunan yang kemungkinan besar sebagai seseorang yang sejak tadi dia amati. Sebagai bocah berumur 8 tahun, kau memilih untuk diam dan tak bertanya.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba!"

Kau menyodorkan tanganmu yang lumayan besar. Angin berhembus kencang dan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek membuatnya semakin indah. Dia menyambut uluran tanganmu dan tersenyum. Saat itu hatimu utuh tanpa retak dan lubang di berbagai tempat.

"A-Aku H-Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kiba-kun."

Namamu diucapkannya dengan lembut dan itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menganggapmu. Kau ingin menangis, tetapi egomu sebagai laki-laki mengingatkanmu untuk tegar. Dia membuatmu lupa tentang segala ejekan teman-temanmu atau aku yang saat itu menggonggong kecil.

Sepanjang hari, kau tertawa riang bersama perempuan pemalu itu. Melihat awan yang bergerak, membuatnya tersenyum dengan memberikannya setangkai bunga lili, atau merebahkan diri di antara pepohonan yang lebat sambil bersama mengelus bulu-bulu lembutku. Kau menuntun dan memegang tangannya ketika ia ketakutan untuk menelusuri hutan kecil dekat akademi, kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya berhasil melempar kunai dengan sempurna, kau yang bermain bersamanya ketika salju datang di tengah bulan Desember, dan kau merupakan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat saat dia berulang tahun.

Jauh sebelum Iruka-sensei mengenalkan Shino sebagai teman se-timmu, Kurenai-sensei yang mengajar dan paling menyayanginya, atau dia akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya kepada pria berambut kuning itu, kau selalu ada buatnya. Setiap detik dalam hidupmu selalu dia yang menjadi prioritas utama, bahkan sebelum aku, yang merupakan partner hidupmu.

Lalu, untuk apa mengatakan Naruto lebih menyayanginya? Untuk apa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidaklah berharga untuknya? Selama ini, hanya kau yang tetap setia menunggunya untuk berpaling. Hanya kau yang selalu ada untuknya dari awal hingga akhir. Saat-saat di mana dia mengalami jatuh, kau selalu orang yang pertama yang menyadarinya, bukan Shino, atau Kurenai, apalagi Naruto.

Lalu, untuk apa kau kembali lagi meracuni otakmu bahwa kau tidaklah pantas untuknya?

Karena kau adalah orang yang paling pantas untuknya, tetapi permasalahannya hanyalah dia menginginkan Naruto, bukan kau. Satu serpihan hilang lagi seraya kau tersenyum hampa dan menyadari siapa yang selalu dia inginkan.

Tiga, delapan, dua, satu… Semuanya dimulai dari sini.

.

.

.

Tiga orang sedang terduduk di atas rumput-rumput yang melambai-lambai. Dua laki-laki, salah satunya adalah kau, dan satu perempuan. Sang perempuan tampak terbata-bata saat menceritakan sesuatu kepada kau yang tengah menggaruk kepalamu yang tidak gatal. Kau tersenyum sambil terkadang tertawa atas perkataan perempuan tersebut tetapi jikalau seseorang dapat melihat lebih jauh ke dalam matamu, terdapat kesedihan di sana, entah karena apa. Jikalau kau mendengarkan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan perempuan tersebut, pria berambut hitam dan mengenakan baju tertutup itu menatapmu dengan setitik kesedihan di balik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Hinata… Hinata… Apa dalam pikiranmu hanya ada Naruto saja?"

"Ti-Tidak se-seperti itu juga, Kiba-kun!"

"Oh ya?"

Pipinya memerah lagi karena perkataan bodohmu dan kau hanya bisa meringis laksana keledai. Tanpa kau sadari, aku selalu melihatmu seperti itu dan bersedih karena mengetahui segalanya. Hal itu juga berlaku pada laki-laki di sebelahmu. Tanpa kau sadari, sebenarnya, kami, yang hanyalah berlaku pasif, mengetahui sesuatu yang dia tidak ketahui tentangmu…

Bahwa kau mencintainya dengan segenap hati dan ragamu, rela melakukan apa pun demi kebahagiaannya dan mengabaikan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Pada akhirnya, kau tak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini kami berdua melihatnya dengan mata telanjang dan kau tidaklah semahir yang kau kira.

Lalu, untuk apa menutup diri seperti itu? Kami berdua sudah melihatnya, kawan.

"A-Ah, aku lupa hari ini ada rapat dengan tetua!"

"Tumben, kau bisa lupa hal sepenting itu, Hinata-chan."

"S-Semua gara-gara k-kau, Kiba-kun!"

"H-Hee? Aku salah apa, Hinata-chan?"

"K-K-Kau membuatku berbicara tentang N-N-N-Naruto-kun!"

"Sudahlah, Hinata, nanti kau telat."

"B-Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun!"

Lalu, dia meninggalkan kita bertiga di lapangan ini. Aku, yang entah mengapa mengetahui rencana lain dari Shino, langsung berpura-pura tertidur di rumput-rumput yang menggelitik tubuhku.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Shino?"

Ah, rupanya kau tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan atau apakah hubungan kalian berdua sudah terlalu lama dan dekat sampai kau tahu? Lepaskan topeng itu dan katakanlah yang sebenarnya. Kapankah kau akan mendengarkanku?

"Sampai kapan, Kiba?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Kau kira aku buta?"

"Mungkin, kau terlalu sering untuk memakai baju tebal dan kacamata hitam, sampai aku lupa kau masih normal."

"Jangan bercanda-"

"-Kau kira selama ini aku bercanda, hah?"

Aku membuka mataku sedikit. Kau sedang berdiri di hadapan Shino dan matamu menyala merah. Kau marah, tetapi bukan kepada Shino, tepatnya kepada dirimu sendiri. Aku segera menutup mataku lagi. Sepertinya Shino memang orang yang tepat.

"Kau kira selama ini aku bercanda? Aku mencintainya selama 9 tahun, lebih dari setengah hidupku sendiri, dan kau masih mengatakan aku bercanda?"

"Ki-"

"-Aku mencintainya, Shino! Lebih daripada Naruto-baka yang baru menyadari perasaannya tetapi sebenarnya, aku lebih bodoh daripada Naruto!"

.

.

.

"Karena aku mencintainya walaupun aku tahu dari awal yang selalu dia lihat cuma Naruto, tidak pernah aku. Selama ini di benaknya hanyalah Naruto, yang selalu dia ceritakan kepada kita berdua hanya Naruto, bukan aku. Selama ini, dari 9 tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum kita saling mengenal, yang selalu dia lihat hanyalah Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Inuzuka Kiba."

"Lalu untuk apa kau masih-"

"-Karena yang membuatku tetap bertahan hanyalah topeng ini. Jikalau topeng ini kubuka dan dia mengetahui segalanya, takkan ada yang namanya Team 8, Shino."

Sesaat, kau dan Shino terdiam. Nafasmu masih beradu dan kau tengah mengontrolnya, sedangkan Shino sedang tersenyum di hadapanmu. Semua rencananya sukses besar.

"Kiba, kau sudah puas?"

"…"

"Selama ini, aku selalu diam saja, tapi aku mengetahui segalanya, Kiba. Aku tak ingin Team 8 terpecah belah. Kalian berdua adalah-"

.

_"-dua orang paling penting dalam hidupku."_

.

Matamu terbelalak melihat pengakuan sahabat laki-lakimu itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Shino melirik ke arahku dan dapat kurasakan sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku hanya pura-pura tidur.

Tiga, delapan, dua, satu… Semuanya bisa tumbuh kembali.

.

.

.

"Hei, Akamaru."

Kau sepertinya sudah selesai memandang langit saat memanggil namaku. Aku menggongong kecil menjawab panggilanmu. Apakah yang dikatakan Hinata tadi meremukkan hatimu lagi?

"Ya, serpihannya hilang satu lagi, Akamaru."

Huh?

Kau tertawa kecil sambil menatapku. Kali ini, bukan tertawa bohongan seperti di hadapan Hinata, tetapi tertawamu yang sebenarnya.

"Selama ini, aku mendengarkan apa yang selalu kau katakan, Akamaru. Kau tak ingat klan Inuzuka punya telepati dengan partnernya?"

Selama 9 tahun ini?

Kau mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Hinata mungkin bisa bertahan lama dengan si rambut jeruk itu.

"Yah, kalau kenyataannya seperti itu, apa boleh buat? Hinata mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, sama sepertiku ke Hinata. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat selain merelakan?"

Hei, Kiba.

"Hm?"

Kita akan selalu bersama kan?

"Tentu saja. Bersama Shino dan Hinata."

Tiga, delapan, dua, satu… Semoga selalu bersama.

.

.

"_Tiga yang selalu bersahabat. Angka delapan yang mempersatukan. Dua yang selalu memperhatikan. Satu orang yang selalu setia sampai akhir hidupnya."_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>INISH

* * *

><p>.<p>

Word Count (Minus A/N) : 1,595

A/N: Fict ringan yang dibuat oleh author abal ini celecaaai. Tugas makin banyak, un, bikin jadi gak gak gak kuaaaaat.

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk hot chocolate, Like We Used To – A Rocket To The Moon, dan chapter The Prince's Tale dari Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows yang selalu menemani pas buat fict ini.

DAN JUGAAA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY INDONESIAAAAA, hari ini upacaranya megah banget di sekolah, I love you, my nation, my spirit, my identity.

Then, I love you, shadow.

Concrit please.


End file.
